What is a Heart?
by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle
Summary: Ulquiorra's last thoughts.  In my opinion, that is.  Just read it.


What is a Heart?

By PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle

This is a new Bleach fic I wrote. This is Ulquiorra's final thoughts, in my opinion.

Don't flame me because some of the events are out-of-order. And DON'T flame me because you don't agree with what I write. I don't care if you don't like it. It is what it is. If you don't like it, deal.

Finally have a story with 1,000 something words. Yay me.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>What is a Heart?<p>

Giving your power to someone else

so they can help others.

What is a Heart?

Saving people you don't know

Just because they need saving.

What is a Heart?

Fighting an unseen enemy

to protect others.

What is a Heart?

Protecting a friend

who protected you.

What is a Heart?

Working with a rival

to fight something unknown.

What is a Heart?

Training hard

to find power within you.

What is a Heart?

Going with the one you love

to help him find the one he loves.

What is a Heart?

Healing an enemy

and not resting until you are done.

What is a Heart?

Going into enemy territory

to save a friend.

What is a Heart?

Losing your power

because you fought to protect someone.

What is a Heart?

Fighting an enemy

because you promised to help.

What is a Heart?

Disobeying orders

to help your enemies.

What is a Heart?

Getting captured

while helping a friend.

What is a Heart?

Saving a child

because you understand.

What is a Heart?

Sticking with your friend

and almost losing him.

What is a Heart?

Saving someone

so you can teach them.

What is a Heart?

Learning something new

that will help you save someone.

What is a Heart?

Healing the one you love

because you care.

What is a Heart?

Fighting yourself

so you can protect others.

What is a Heart?

Trying to save someone

and getting hurt because of it.

What is a Heart?

Trying something new

to protect a friend.

What is a Heart?

Apologizing to someone

and promising to protect them.

What is a Heart?

Old enemies becoming allies

so they can help you.

What is a Heart?

Gaining back your power

with the help of someone you hate.

What is a Heart?

Training to become stronger

so you won't be a liability.

What is a Heart?

Healing people you don't know

Because they need healing.

What is a Heart?

Making a difficult choice

to protect your friends.

What is a Heart?

Confessing to someone

while saying goodbye.

What is a Heart?

Leaving the one you love

because you love them.

What is a Heart?

Healing them

before you go.

What is a Heart?

Disregarding the rules

to rescue a friend.

What is a Heart?

Hoping your friends won't come for you

because you don't want them to get hurt.

What is a Heart?

Rushing into an unknown place

to help you friend.

What is a Heart?

Letting people leave

so they can support their friends.

What is a Heart?

Helping people you don't know

get to a place that scares you.

What is a Heart?

Fighting strange enemies

to help your friends.

What is a Heart?

Becoming powerful

to fight in the place of another.

What is a Heart?

Healing the one you love

so they will have a fighting chance.

What is a Heart?

Shouting encouragement to someone

so they can win.

What is a Heart?

Taking a blow

meant for someone else.

What is a Heart?

Rushing to find your friend

who was taken before your eyes.

What is a Heart?

Coming to help

the people who disobeyed you.

What is a Heart?

Fighting the one

who took your friend.

What is a Heart?

Watching your loved one

because you are worried about them.

What is a Heart?

Fighting for someone

until you die.

What is a Heart?

Crying over the dead body

of the one you love.

What is a Heart?

Heeding the call

of the one who loves you.

What is a Heart?

Coming back to life

to protect someone.

What is a Heart?

Fighting a monster for someone

when you yourself are a monster.

What is a Heart?

Stopping yourself

from becoming the thing you hate.

What is a Heart?

Reaching out to someone

with a sad look on your face.

I know what a Heart is.

.

.

.

So why is her Love

in the palm of my hand?


End file.
